


Lion: Side Stories

by rotlicht



Series: Lion [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku, WARNING! Omegaverse] Side stories yang berisi kisah sebelum dan setelah "Lion", so I suggest you to read "Lion" first sebelum ke mari.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Lion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943779
Kudos: 16





	1. L'avant [1]

**Author's Note:**

> sesuai summary, cerita ini berisi kisah sebelum dan setelah "Lion". jadi, bagi yang belum baca "Lion", bisa dibaca dulu biar paham, atau kalau misal mau baca bagian yang "l'avant" alias "sebelum" di sini baru ke "Lion", juga bisa aja. bebas sih. well, overall, please enjoy!

_Hunt_

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini, Rook?"

Senyum masih terus terlukis di wajahnya, sedang tangannya juga masih terus mengatur pot-pot tanaman yang dirasa masih berantakan. "Tenang saja, _Rose Chevalier_. Aku tadi sudah bilang kalau tidak masalah kan kau hanya membantu setengah? Lagipula, tugas wakil adalah untuk selalu berusaha mendengarkan ketuanya, bukan begitu? _Roi de Rose_ memang sedang butuh bantuanmu."

"Ya … memang benar sih, tapi," Trey yang gemas langsung menyentil kepala bagian belakang Rook yang langsung dibalas dengan erangan kesakitan si empunya, "jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, hah?"

"Haha, Trey-kun! Kau bisa marah juga ternyata?"

Trey membuang napasnya, lelah. "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Bukan manusia?"

"Malaikat!" Apa-apaan dengan jawaban itu?

Haah, sudahlah. Trey harus cepat atau Riddle akan benar-benar marah setelah ini. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu sampai selesai. Pokoknya langsung kembali saja ke asrama kalau misalnya tidak bisa diselesaikan hari ini. Besok pagi kita lanjut lagi sebelum kelas."

Rook memperlebar senyumnya. "Siap laksanakan, _Monsieur_!"

Menghela napasnya sekali lagi, Trey memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Rook yang masih harus sibuk dengan pot-pot yang masih belum tertata rapi, juga beberapa pekerjaan lainnya yang masih menunggu di gudang. Hari ini sepertinya dia akan sampai ke asrama malam sekali. "… Aku sudah kabari Vil sih, tapi dia pasti akan tetap menungguku," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah terbengong beberapa saat, Rook kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, sampai …

_**Krasak, krusuk** _

… sebuah suara seperti rumput yang bergesekan membuyarkan fokusnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan para pot, seketika terhenti dan pendengarannya refleks menajam—berusaha untuk mendengar suara itu lebih jelas lagi.

_**Krusuk** _

Terdengar lagi, dan kali ini dia langsung tahu dari mana asalnya. "… Aku tidak sendirian di sini sepertinya, Trey-kun."

Insting berburunya bangkit, ingin sekali tahu "makhluk"apa yang sedang bersamanya di rumah kaca yang _seharusnya_ hanya ada dia seorang di sini. Dia membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai, menuruti kakinya yang bergerak sendiri mendekati asal suara barusan. Langkahnya benar-benar tenang, tidak terdengar suara sama sekali. Terus dan terus melangkah hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang menurutnya adalah asal dari suara tadi.

Namun, sejauh apa matanya menelusur, dia tidak menangkap satu sosok pun di sekitar tempat itu. Dia bahkan sampai mengitari pohon yang ada di sana, tapi juga tidak menemukannya. "… Mana mungkin itu cuma perasaanku—"

" _Grrr_..."

 _Bingo_. Ada suara lain yang kali ini langsung dia kenali.

Matanya tersenyum begitu memikirkan orang itu. "Kebablasan tidur siangnya kah, _Roi de Leon_ …?"

Hanya dengan sekali gerakan, Rook langsung masuk ke dalam semak-semak di sampingnya dan mendapati "seekor" singa yang sedang tertidur—tunggu, dia tidak sedang tidur …?

"… Leona-kun?" Rook mencoba memanggil tapi tidak ada jawaban. Singa itu terus saja meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar yang membelakangi si pemburu. Insting berburu Rook seketika kembali tidak aktif dan dia langsung menangkap kalau singa ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Leona-kun!"

Rook menghampiri singa yang seperti kesakitan itu dan membalikkan badannya. Sontak dia terkejut saat melihat wajah singa itu yang memerah dan terasa panas ketika dia mencoba menyentuhnya. Napasnya juga pendek-pendek, membuat Rook semakin khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan … tumben sekali Ruggie-kun juga tidak sampai mencarinya," gumam Rook sambil terus mencoba membangungkan Leona dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh singa itu pelan. "Hei, Leona-kun! Bangun!" Masih tidak ada respons.

Tidak, tenanglah, Rook. Daripada mencoba membangunkannya, kenapa tidak langsung hubungi Ruggie? Atau Trey juga tidak apa-apa! Ya! Dia harus mencari bantuan!

Rook mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mencari nama Trey atau Ruggie atau siapa pun itu yang sekiranya bisa membantunya, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Leona sudah terbangun dan duduk. Mata hijaunya seolah menyala dalam gelap, menatap Rook intens dengan napas yang sudah semakin tidak teratur. Ketika dia menggeram sekali, barulah Rook sadar kalau Leona sudah bangun namun sayang, belum sempat Rook membuka mulutnya, Leona sudah menjatuhkan pemburu itu ke tanah dan memerangkapnya. Kedua tangannya menahan kuat-kuat kedua tangan Rook di sisi kiri dan kanan, tidak mengizinkan si pirang untuk lari.

Tentu saja Rook akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia memanggil nama Leona beberapa kali sambil terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, sampai kemudian dia sadar akan sesuatu ketika hidungnya menangkap aroma yang mampu membuatnya lumpuh sekujur tubuh.

_Sial … ini musim kawin singa?_

…

Lelah, lengket, panas. Ingin rasanya Rook langsung tidur dan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi, tetapi tidak, dia tidak bisa.

"… Aku harus kembali ke asrama."

Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Rook bangun dan mendudukkan diri. Rasanya masih sangat sakit di sekujur tubuh, terutama bagian bawah sana yang … entahlah, Rook tidak mau memikirkannya dulu untuk sekarang. Leher bagian belakangnya juga sangat sakit akibat gigitan dalam yang ditinggalkan singa itu.

_Dia sudah ditandainya …_

Apa-apaan dengan nasibnya ini sebenarnya, eh? Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau ditinggal Trey sendiri dan ikut kembali ke asrama. Minum teh dengan Vil dan Epel seratus kali jauh lebih baik daripada _ini_.

" _Grrr_ …." Rook menengok ke orang yang tidur di sampingnya. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan tenang begitu.

Rook menggigit bibirnya.

_Tapi dia juga tidak salah …_

Ya, itu benar juga. Dia kesal, ya, itu sudah pasti. Ada kesal, ada marah, semua perasaan negatif berkumpul di batinnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melempar semua kesalahan ke Leona seorang.

Dia sedang di masa musim kawinnya. Sejauh yang dia tahu, singa alpha jika sedang masuk musim kawin, mereka tidak akan kenal mana lawan dan kawan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya mencari "mangsa" untuk "dimangsa". Bahkan saking "gilanya" mereka, dia sampai pernah dengar ada yang ditemukan tewas akibat menjadi "mangsa" dari _seorang_ singa alpha. _Well_ , untuk sekarang dia memang tidak pernah dengar kejadian itu lagi karena sudah ada peraturan khusus yang dibuat pemerintah Afterglow Savannah agar setiap singa alpha yang sudah mendekati masa musim kawinnya, segera mengurung diri di suatu ruangan—kamar masing-masing—sampai masanya lewat.

Leona mungkin salah karena tidak tidur di kamarnya tapi malah di sini, tapi Rook juga salah karena … kenapa dia tadi tidak langsung memanggil bantuan? Kenapa di awal tadi dia malah bertindak seperti pahlawan? Dan kenapa dia seakan lupa dengan statusnya yang sebagai omega? Sudah sering diberitahu ayahnya untuk selalu hati-hati di manapun kapanpun, tapi dia malah …

Ah, persetan. Kepala Rook sudah seperti mau pecah. Memikirkan siapa yang salah siapa yang benar semalaman tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Cepat-cepat dia membereskan dirinya yang sudah tidak karuan agar bisa segera pergi dari sini.

Rook memang sudah berniat untuk langsung pergi, namun matanya kembali melihat Leona yang masih tidur dengan damainya. Pandangannya yang sudah berada di antara tajam dan kosong tidak kunjung lepas dari sang pangeran kedua. Setelah mungkin bertarung dengan pikiran apapun itu di dalam kepalanya, akhirnya Rook memutuskan untuk mengambil satu gelang milik Leona. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan gelang itu dan maksud dari dia mengambil itupun juga Rook masih tidak tahu, tapi untuk sekarang, dia ingin mengambilnya.

"… Selamat tinggal, Leona Kingscholar."

…

Sekarang apa? Rook sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menenteng satu koper di tangan dan menggendong satu ransel di punggung. Malam ini tampaknya akan turun hujan dan dia tahu dia harus segera masuk, tapi dia tidak sanggup.

Sebulan lalu, ketika dia tahu kalau dirinya hamil, dia sudah berencana untuk pulang begitu ujian kelulusan selesai. Dia tidak akan ikut upacara kelulusan dan sudah meminta izin pada kepala sekolahnya, Dire Crowley, yang tentu jadi tahu akan masalah yang sedang menimpanya kini. Dan, malam ini, tepat setelah hari terakhir ujian dilaksanakan, Rook langsung pulang tanpa berpamitan lagi dengan Vil dan teman-temannya yang lain. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu; _dia harus segera pulang_.

Tapi sekarang? Begitu dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, dia malah tidak sanggup masuk. Barang mengetuk pintu saja tidak berani.

… Mungkinkah ini karena dia masih belum memberitahu ayahnya apa yang terjadi?

_**Krieet** _

"Eh …? Rook …?!"

 _Crap_. Itu ayahnya. Mungkin dia ada perlu atau apa jadi membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba saja sudah disambut dengan kemunculan anaknya yang nyaris … berantakan.

Canggung, Rook hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Maaf … apa aku membangunkanmu, Papa?"

Laki-laki yang sudah mulai terlihat ada beberapa keriput di wajahnya itu memasang tampang bingung. Tentu saja, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anaknya akan pulang, di jam segini pula. "… Tidak sama sekali. Aku sedari tadi masih bangun karena mengerjakan sesuatu. Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Kepalanya refleks mendongak ketika melihat ada kilat jauh di ujung langit sana. "Saking kagetnya aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu masuk. Cepat! Sudah mau hujan."

"… Terima kasih." Rook masuk dan berjalan agak ragu ke ruang tamu, namun dia sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimanapun, dia harus bisa menyampaikan _berita_ ini dengan tetap terlihat seperti Rook Hunt yang biasanya.

Ayahnya terlihat mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa, yang kemudian diikuti Rook setelah dia menaruh koper dan ranselnya di samping sofa yang ingin dia duduki. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Keduanya hanya diam, saling menunggu salah satu dari mereka ada yang buka suara lebih dulu.

Ingin sekali sebenarnya _Tuan Hunt_ ini langsung menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putranya, karena dia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tidak biasanya anak ini datang tanpa mengabari dulu. Terlebih, kalau dia tidak salah ingat, hari ini _seharusnya_ dia baru selesai ujian kelulusan, yang di mana dia _seharusnya_ masih ada di sekolah untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan di minggu berikutnya. Begitu juga dirinya yang tentu harus menghadiri upacara tersebut demi putra semata wayangnya ini. Tapi sekarang anak ini tiba-tiba datang, dengan membawa barang-barangnya di tengah malam begini.

Rook juga sebenarnya ingin langsung mengatakan apa yang terjadi, tapi ternyata dia masih butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia harus tetap bisa jadi seorang Rook Hunt yang tenang, ceria, dan terlihat mampu menghadapi semua masalahnya seorang diri. Meski tangannya harus terus saling bertautan dan meremat—menandakan kalau ada keraguan menghantui hatinya—demi menjaga ketenangan diri, dia harus bisa. _Harus_.

"Pa—"

"Kau hamil?"

_**Deg** _

… Eh? Tung—eh? Ayahnya tadi … bilang apa?

Melihat kulit wajah putranya yang memucat dan reaksinya yang juga langsung diam, Tuan Hunt seketika merasa kalau yang barusan tadi _jackpot_. "Menebak saja, karena kau, walau sudah tahu omega, tetap sering lupa diri. Makanya … kadang aku sudah kepikiran dengan hari seperti ini yang akan datang," sambung Tuan Hunt, mencoba menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa bertanya begitu sebelumnya.

"Ditambah … bagaimana mengatakannya ya …," Tuan Hunt menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian menunduk, menolak bertatapan dengan putranya, "gelagatmu itu … mirip dengan Mamamu dulu saat memberitahuku."

Ah, Rook jadi teringat. Ibunya dulu juga bernasib sama dengannya; hamil ketika dia dan ayahnya masih sekolah. Hanya saja, _Nyonya Hunt_ bisa dibilang masih beruntung. Kenapa? Karena dia hamil dengan kekasihnya sendiri, dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya …

Ya Tuhan, mengingat bagaimana Leona yang selalu mengatainya "orang aneh" saja jadi terasa sakit sekarang. Rook jadi tersenyum pahit ketika tiba-tiba mengingat itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, Papa memang tajam firasatnya."

"Jangan meremehkan ayahmu sendiri, Rook." Tuan Hunt bangkit berdiri, mengambil koper dan ransel putranya, berniat membawakannya ke kamar. Rook yang melihat itu langsung ikut berdiri dan meminta kembali barangnya, namun ayahnya menolak dengan senyuman. "Kau kan sedang mengandung, harus banyak-banyak istirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Rook yang masih berdiri diam di ruang tamu. Belum sampai dia naik tangga, Tuan Hunt menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dengan kepalanya, dia mengisyaratkan agar Rook ikut naik ke lantai dua. "Lanjut ceritanya besok saja. Kau sudah harus tidur, ini sudah semakin malam."

Tangan kanannya terkepal. Bibir bawah itu kembali digigitnya pelan. "… Iya, Papa." Senyum kecil dia berikan, sebagai tanda terima kasih yang tak terucap.

…

"Su-sungguhan- _ssu ka_?"

Rook mengangguk. "Lihat, perutku juga sudah sebesar ini kan? Memang masih belum terlalu besar, tapi sudah mulai terlihat menggelembung."

Tiga bulan setelah malam itu, Rook menghabiskan hari-harinya terus di dalam rumah tanpa keluar. Sesuai keputusan yang dia ambil dan sudah berkompromi juga dengan sang ayah, tercapailah kesepakatan kalau keluarga Hunt akan merahasiakan kehamilan putra mereka yang di mana anak di dalam kandungan itu adalah anak dengan sang pangeran kedua Afterglow Savannah.

Kemudian, sesuai dengan keputusan yang lain pula, baik Rook maupun ayahnya sepakat untuk meminta bantuan Ruggie Bucchi, selaku "teman baik" Leona yang juga tinggal di Afterglow Savannah dan cukup "berhubungan baik" juga dengan Rook, agar tutup mulut. Kalau memang mereka berniat merahasiakan ini, tentu saja orang-orang yang dirasa berpotensi "membocorkannya" juga harus bisa diajak kerja sama kan?

Singkat cerita, sekarang Ruggie sudah ada di kediaman Hunt dan tentu saja, dia akan sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar … juga dia lihat. Orang berkepala pirang ini memang benar menggelembung perutnya! Dia sungguhan hamil!

"… Bu-bukan bantal kan?" Rook menjawabnya hanya dengan membuka pakaiannya sebatas perut, membuat wajah Ruggie semakin pucat. "Astaga … kenapa pula aku harus diseret ke masalah yang _sudah sangat jelas_ akan rumit ini- _ssu_ …."

"Maafkan aku, _Monsieur Dandelion_ , tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain," balas Rook yang sudah menurunkan kembali pakaiannya. "Karena Leona-kun sedang disibukkan dengan perjodohan sesaat setelah dia kembali ke sini pasca kelulusan, aku yakin dia tidak sempat bermain-main denganmu lagi yang masih di NRC, jadi aku berpikiran untuk 'mendapatkanmu' lebih dulu sebelum dia."

Ruggie mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Tapi kenapa aku- _ssu_? Kalau misal kau takut aku akan membantu Leona-san mencarimu atau semacamnya, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Leona-san tidak akan mencarimu- _ssu_. Secara kan—"

" _Sistem alpha dan omega_ , apa kau tidak ingat, Ruggie-kun? Aku sudah ditandai Leona-kun."

"…" Ah, sial. Benar juga.

Sepasang alpha dan omega yang sudah jadi _mate_ memang bisa berpisah, tapi tetap saja, di awal-awal mereka menjadi _mate_ , mereka akan saling "mencari". Mereka akan saling membutuhkan dan akan saling menolak alpha maupun omega lain yang mendekati mereka. Apalagi sekarang Leona sedang dijodohkan, sudah pasti dia akan merasakan penolakan itu setiap kali dihadapkan dengan calon-calonnya yang omega. Tiga bulan belakangan memang masih aman-aman saja karena penjagaan selama perjodohan sangat ketat, tapi setelah-setelahnya? Rook tidak sanggup memikirkannya kalau sampai Leona pergi dari istana dan mencarinya.

Setelah memikirkan itu, Ruggie menghela napasnya. "… Leona-san akan tetap mencarimu- _ssu_."

"Itu maksudku." Rook ikut menghela napas, merasa sedikit lega karena Ruggie akhirnya mau paham.

Tetapi kemudian, hyena itu kembali bicara, "Tapi, Rook-san … bukankah lebih baik kalau jujur saja? Memang, Leona-san tidak akan ingat apapun yang terjadi di malam itu karena dia sedang masuk musim kawinnya, dan bisa saja pengakuanmu juga tidak akan dipercaya, tapi bukankah lebih baik jujur?"

Si pirang terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik ke atas, membentuk senyum kecil. "Semua itu murni ketidak sengajaan, dan aku juga tidak mau merepotkan Leona-kun," kata Rook. "Dia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersama dengan pasangan yang dia cintai. Aku tidak mau dia menikah denganku hanya karena 'tanggung jawab'."

Tidak.

Bukan itu alasannya.

Bukan … bukan karena dia takut merpotkan Leona.

 _Bukan_ ….

Walau alasan itu terdengar … aneh, Ruggie tidak ada pilihan lain selain percaya saja untuk sekarang. Dia kembali menghela napasnya. "Terserah saja- _ssu_. Jadi? Kau ingin minta tolong apa, Rook-san?"

"Ini 'kerja sama', Ruggie-kun, bukan sekadar minta tolong." Senyum Rook melebar seketika karena obrolan intensnya sudah berhasil terlewati. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari belakang punggungnya—yang entah di mana dia menyembunyikannya selama ini—dan menyerahkannya pada hyena kecil di depannya. "Ini uang mukanya. Sisanya akan dibayarkan lagi setelah kau membantuku menemukan rumah yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Kecil tidak apa, yang penting cukup untukku, Papaku, dan anakku nanti."

Ruggie terbengong. "… Uang muka?" Dia menerima amplop itu dan ketika dipegang, ya ampun, ternyata tebal sekali! "Tung—eeeh?! Seriusan ini aku dibayar- _ssu_?!"

Satu anggukan yakin diberikan Rook. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau ini 'kerja sama'."

Yang benar saja … dimintai tutup mulut dan mencarikan rumah baru bayarannya sudah segini?! Bahkan ini baru uang mukanya! T-tapi …

"… apa kau yakin, Rook-san? Bukankah … bukankah ini lebih baik kalau disimpan untuk biaya persalinan? Laki-laki omega kalau melahirkan kan—"

"Itu urusan yang beda lagi, Ruggie-kun, dan itu juga masih nanti," sanggah si pirang cepat. "Ini sudah kesepakatanku dengan Papa. Ya … dia juga sedang tidak ada di rumah karena harus bekerja sih, tapi yakinlah, ini memang sudah kita bicarakan dan pikirkan matang-matang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ruggie menelan liurnya sendiri, agak ragu untuk menerimanya. Namun karena Rook memaksa, mau tidak mau dia harus menerimanya. "… A-aku senang dibayar- _ssu_ , terima kasih, tapi setelah aku mendapatkan rumah yang kau mau, kalau kau mau minta tolong lagi, jangan dibayar- _ssu_."

Rook menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku bersedia kok untuk terus membayarmu selama—"

"Tidak," potong Ruggie cepat. Dia membuang mukanya ketika meneruskan, "… Untuk anakmu saja."

Sebenarnya Rook sudah tahu kalau Ruggie ini memang orang baik, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan kebaikan hyena yang satu ini secara langsung. Mungkin karena selama sekolah dulu dia terlalu "akrab" dengan Ruggie yang akhirnya membuat si hyena kecil ini jadi tidak memperlihatkan kebaikannya, entahlah. Yang jelas, sekarang Rook akhirnya merasakannya dan dia hanya bisa menganga kagum.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Rook memberikan senyumnya. "Terima kasih banyak, _Monsieur Dandelion_. Aku bersyukur aku meminta tolong padamu."

"…!" Kedua pipi Ruggie mengeluarkan semburat merah yang sayangnya masih bisa dilihat Rook dengan sangat jelas meski dia masih membuang mukanya. "… Sama-sama."

…

"Kau ini kenapa benar-benar sih, Rook?! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk minta tolong kalau butuh kan?! Kenapa diam-diam saja?! Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa kemarin bagaiman—"

"T-tenanglah, Vil-kun." Tuan Hunt mencoba menenangkan Vil Schoenheit yang sedang marah besar dengan takut-takut. Melihat tangannya yang agak gemetar ketika mencoba menghentikannya, membuat Vil jadi merasa tidak tega dan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Terima kasih banyak sudah memperhatikan keluarga kami terus, tapi ini sudah keputusan kami dan … dan ini tanggung jawab kami."

Rook yang duduk lemah sambil bersandar di kasur di kamarnya hanya memamerkan senyum polos. "Maaf kalau ini membuatmu kecewa, Vil, tapi aku—kami tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Persalinannya sudah tiga hari berlalu dan itu berjalan lancar. Aku juga sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Meski masih kesal, Vil tidak punya pilihan lain. Mau tak mau dia harus menerima keputusan keluarga Hunt ini yang membuatnya merasa mangkel setiap kali mengingatnya. Ayah dan anak sama saja, sama-sama selalu ingin mencoba semuanya secara mandiri, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Vil jika dilihat dari ekspresinya sekarang.

"Rook-san," Tiba-tiba saja Ruggie muncul dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong tubuh kecil tak berdosa yang sudah diselimuti handuk tebal, "anaknya sudah selesai kumandikan- _ssu_. Kotoran-kotoran bekas persalinan di ekor dan telinganya sudah berhasil dibersihkan total. Haaah … untung saja aku dulu pernah membantu salah satu orangku melahirkan- _ssu_ , dan untung juga singa tidak berbeda jauh dengan kami."

"Wah, sepertinya aku selalu merepotkanmu, _Monsieur Dandelion_. Maaf ya?" Rook menerima anaknya dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang polos.

Ruggie mencoba membantu Rook untuk kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya akibat menerima anaknya kembali dari sang hyena. "Iya, iya, termaafkan—padahal kau juga tidak salah apa-apa. Untuk susunya sudah kusiapkan juga di kulkas- _ssu_ , tinggal dihangatkan kalau sudah waktunya makan."

Tidak berniat untuk bergabung, Vil memilih untuk memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang itu yang pembicaraannya masih seputar bayi yang ada di gendongan Rook saat ini. Omong-omong, Vil baru tahu berita ini ketika Rook pindah rumah sekitar lima bulan lalu.

Saat itu kebetulan dia sedang ada pekerjaan di Afterglow Savannah, dan karena sudah lama juga dia tidak bertemu Rook, akhirnya dia mencoba mendatangi rumahnya namun kosong. Rumahnya sudah tidak ada penghuninya lagi dan ketika dia menanyakan alamatnya yang baru pada Rook, bocah pirang itu tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja Vil murka, memaksanya untuk jujur, hingga akhirnya Rook mau memberitahu di mana rumahnya dan … ya, begitulah. Sejak kejadian itu dia jadi tahu apa yang disembunyikan Rook selama ini.

Alasan kenapa dia tidak menghadiri upacara kelulusan, pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan, bahkan sampai ada acara pindah rumah. Awalnya Vil memang masih tidak peduli—atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak peduli—mengingat Rook memang tipe yang sulit untuk dibaca. Dia memilih untuk menunggu Rook membuka diri padanya dengan kemauannya sendiri. _Awalnya_ dia berpikir begitu. Kalau tahu masalahnya ternyata serumit ini, dia pasti sudah memaksa Rook untuk bicara sejujurnya dari awal, sekalian memaksanya untuk menerima setiap uluran tangan yang dia berikan.

"Masih belum ada namanya kah?" Pertanyaan Ruggie barusan membawa Vil kembali dari pemikirannya. Benar juga. Sejak dia datang ke mari, dia belum dengar apa-apa soal nama anak keturunan bangsawan itu.

Terlihat Rook bertukar pandang sesaat dengan sang ayah, kemudian keduanya menggeleng. "Kami bingung mau memberinya nama apa. Belum menemukan yang pas," jawab Rook. Telunjuknya asik memainkan pipi lembut bocah itu. "Manis sekali …."

"Kenapa tidak namakan dia _singa_ saja?" Saran yang keluar begitu saja dari Vil membuat tiga orang lainnya menatap sang model dengan tatapan heran. Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja akan membuat Vil merasa canggung. "… A-abaikan saja. Aku hanya bergurau."

Ketiganya masih terdiam hingga tiba-tiba Rook berseru, "… Ide yang bagus!"

"Ide bagus bagaimana- _ssu_?! _Masa_ mau dinamakan _singa_ begitu?!" protes Ruggie yang merasa kalau itu benar-benar nama yang—entahlah, dia sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

Sayangnya, Rook tidak mendengarkan. Dia malah membuka sedikit bagian handuk yang menutupi kepala bayi mungil itu dan "memamerkan" sepasang telinga singa kecil berwarna kecoklatan yang lucu, lalu bergumam, " _Lion_ … bahasa Perancis dari singa."

"Oh!" Satu tepukan pelan diberikan Tuan Hunt setelah mendengar nama baru cucunya tersebut. " _Lion Hunt_ … sama sekali bukan nama yang buruk. Walau mungkin … akan terdengar seperti plesetan dari nama 'ayahnya', tapi menurutku itu bagus."

Rook tersenyum mendengar ayahnya setuju dengan nama itu. "Berarti sepakat ya? Namanya adalah Lion Hunt. Ya ampun … kedengarannya indah sekali!"

"Kalau mau tambah indah, bisa juga jadi Lion _Schoenheit_."

Lagi, semuanya menatap Vil keheranan, namun kali ini Ruggie menambahkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Selain itu Tuan Hunt juga kembali menepuk tangannya, entah kenapa tampak bersemangat, sedangkan Rook sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau masih saja tidak mau menyerah ya, Vil," kata Rook setelah tawanya selesai.

Dengan enteng dan tidak memedulikan rona tipis di wajahnya, Vil membalas, "… Agar kau tidak lupa kalau aku masih terus membuka 'pintuku' untuk menerimamu, toh aku juga alpha. Kapanpun kau siap, aku bisa membuatmu jadi pasanganku."

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Rook tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "… Terima kasih, Vil." Pandangannya beralih pada dua orang lainnya yang ada di dekatnya. "Terima kasih juga, Papa, Ruggie-kun."

…

_Nine years after_

" _Kapanpun kau siap, aku bisa membuatmu jadi pasanganku."_

Kata-kata seindah itu … bagaimana mungkin Rook bisa tidak merasa senang saat mendengarnya? Apalagi kata-kata itu keluar dari seseorang yang sudah sejak sekolah dulu dikaguminya. Tapi … sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa menerima tawaran laki-laki itu.

Sambil memperhatikan gelang batu di tangannya—sesekali mengelusnya, Rook kembali tenggelam ke beberapa memori yang kepalanya berhasil rekam.

Meski Vil sudah mengatakan kata-kata indah itu, Rook masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Si pirang itu sudah yakin untuk menolaknya. Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian sang ayah empat atau lima tahun lalu, Rook resmi menolak Vil ketika laki-laki itu mampir ke rumah untuk yang kesekian kali. Rook melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ekspresi kecewa Vil yang tertolak dan itu, jujur saja, membuat dada kirinya terasa nyeri, tapi Rook sudah memutuskannya.

Ya, dia menyukai Vil. Dia mengagumi pria itu sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Vil orang baik yang selalu ada untuknya dan keluarganya. Lion juga sangat menyukai Vil, jadi kalau dia menerima Vil menjadi pasangannya, sudah dipastikan mereka akan _bahagia_. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu semua.

Harusnya dia _bahagia_ ketika mendapat "lamaran" dari orang yang dia suka, tapi dia tidak merasakan itu. Dia hanya … senang? Entahlah, Rook juga tidak paham. Semua ini terasa rumit, bahkan mengalahkan soal-soal yang sering diberikan Crewel dan Trein saat dia masih sekolah dulu.

Namun … kalau dia coba pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya alasan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menolak Vil saat itu adalah karena hatinya yang sudah terlanjur mendambakan orang lain.

Dia mendambakan seorang Leona Kingscholar.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini ada dalam dirinya, tapi satu yang pasti; Rook tidak bisa menghapuskan wajah menyebalkan singa itu dari kepalanya, mau dicoba berapa kalipun. Mungkin keberadaan Lion bisa jadi salah satu faktor kenapa dia tidak bisa menghapuskan Leona dari dalam kepalanya, tapi kalaupun Lion tidak ada, sepertinya dia akan tetap memikirkan sang pangeran kedua itu.

Rook sudah menyukai Leona ke arah yang berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan ke Vil sejak mereka masih sekolah, dan Rook baru menyadarinya setelah hampir sepuluh tahun dia menjalani kehidupan barunya ini.

Rook menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan gelang itu ke dahinya bahkan sampai membiarkan batu-batunya yang memiliki sensasi dingin itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ah, sial … dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pria singa itu. Ingin rasanya dia meneriakkan semua perasaannya di depan wajah tampannya itu, memanggil-manggil namanya terus tanpa henti.

_Kapan kau akan datang menjemputku, Pangeran?_

"Papa?"

Panik, Rook setengah melempar gelang itu ke belakang lampu meja. Omong-omong, sejak tadi dia sedang duduk di meja kerjanya di kamar, berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena membantu Lion dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, tapi malah teralihkan setelah melihat gelang itu yang selama ini selalu disimpannya di dalam laci meja.

Sembari memberi senyum canggung ke sang putra yang mengintip dari pintu, Rook membalas, "A-ada apa, Lion? Masih ada tugasnya?"

"Tidak." Bocah itu menggeleng. "Uncle Ruggie datang, katanya mau mengantar pesanan Papa—dan aku tidak tahu pesanannya apa."

Ah, benar juga. Dia hampir lupa Ruggie tadi sempat mengabari kalau dia akan mampir mengantar obat penahan _heat_ yang dia pesan kemarin.

Rook mengangguk sambil berusaha untuk kembali tenang dan bersikap biasa. "Baik, bilang kalau Papa akan menemuinya sebentar lagi ya? Papa masih harus menyimpan pekerjaan Papa dulu."

"Oke!" Si bocah singa itu langsung pergi, membiarkan pintu kamar Papanya setengah terbuka.

Begitu yakin Lion sudah pergi, Rook mengambil gelang yang tadi dilemparnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam laci. "Ini belum malam, Rook, belum saatnya untuk mengeluarkan benda itu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian beranjak keluar untuk menemui Ruggie yang pasti sudah menunggu cukup lama di ruang tamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending part yang ini berbeda latar waktu dengan ending part yang setelahnya ya. Ini aku kasih tambahan note aja takutnya kalian jadi bingung, "Ini waktunya sama apa enggak sih?" Sekalipun polanya sama, tapi waktunya beda ya. Makasih yang udah mau baca!


	2. L'avant [2]

_Kingscholar_

"Tidak masalah kan kalau aku hanya bantu setengah?"

"Tidak jadi masalah, Trey-kun!"

Tch, menyebalkan. Leona pikir mereka tidak akan datang hari ini, ternyata malah datang. Ugh … kalau bukan karena kamarnya sedang dibereskan oleh Ruggie yang marah-marah karena kondisinya yang sudah kelewatan berantakan, dia pasti langsung kembali ke asrama tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Hhh … haruskah dia pindah dan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang? Tapi … sepertinya mustahil kalau sedang di musim _ini_. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia malah membuat "keributan"? Tidak, tidak, itu pasti merepotkan. Dia harus tetap berada di tempat yang jauh dari orang banyak dan kemungkinan didatanginya—terutama di jam segini—itu kecil. Mungkin dua orang itu akan pergi tidak lama lagi.

Terutama si orang aneh itu … Leona harus sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak darinya. Pemburu berkepala pirang itu mungkin memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa _gender_ -nya, terlebih kebiasaannya yang juga suka memakai minyak wangi banyak-banyak, tapi Leona tetap bisa tahu dia itu apa. Jangan coba kau bodohi penciuman seorang alpha, apalagi kalau dia seorang Leona Kingscholar, pikirnya kira-kira.

Menyebalkan. Membayangkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit dengan orang aneh itu—meski tidak sengaja—saja dia sudah tidak sanggup, apalagi kalau sampai berhubungan badan? _Amit-amit_ , jangan sampai terjadi.

Telinganya bergerak-gerak ketika mencoba mendengarkan obrolan dan langkah kaki mereka. Kalau dikira-kira dari volume suaranya … sepertinya mereka cukup jauh dari tempat Leona sekarang, dan juga sedang ada di dalam ruangan. Gudang kah? Mungkin.

Aaahh … apapun itu, sekarang Leona harus bisa menenangkan diri sambil berharap mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia harus bisa melalui malam ini dengan tanpa membuat kesalahan, sebagaimana dia biasa melaluinya.

…

Sayang sekali, kelihatannya Leona gagal untuk kali ini. Entah berapa lama dia tertidur di rumah kaca, tapi ketika dia bangun keesokan harinya, dia sudah sangat berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan.

Dia tidak lagi memakai pakaiannya—dan helai-helai kain malang itu sudah berserakan jauh dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat bugar dan enteng, tapi dia bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas kalau kelaminnya basah dengan … ya … dengan cairan yang sudah bisa kalian tebak apa.

Kepalanya seketika terasa kosong ketika mengetahui itu. Tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya tersadarkan saat ponselnya yang kemungkinan besar masih ada di saku celananya yang juga terlempar jauh itu berdering. Tebakannya kalau bukan Ruggie, pasti Jack. Tidak, jangan pikirkan itu dulu karena bukan itu permasalahannya sekarang.

Seumur-umur, dia tidak pernah sampai separah ini jika musim kawinnya tiba. Semua singa alpha lainnya juga pasti sama. Melepas setiap pakaian yang menutupinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki? Tidak mungkin. Mereka, para singa alpha, hanya akan terus menggeram dan meringkuk kepanasan sampai masa mereka selesai. Itu yang dikatakan orang-orang di istana—termasuk sang kakak—dan juga yang dia rasakan sendiri sejak masuk musim kawinnya yang pertama enam atau tujuh tahun lalu.

 _Harusnya_ memang begitu, kecuali …

"… semalam aku mendapatkan 'mangsa'."

Mendapatkan mangsanya, hanya itu kemungkinan yang bisa dia pikirkan. Tidak ada kemungkinan lain yang lebih masuk akal dibanding itu. Kalau tidak ada "pemicu", maka semua yang terjadi tidak akan seberantakan ini.

Lalu pertanyaan berikutnya adalah, siapa mangsanya?

Kalau dia masih ada di rumah kaca, itu artinya mangsanya juga sempat ada di sini. Dari bangun tadi dia sudah sendirian, yang berarti mangsanya itu melarikan diri. Tidak ada tanda apapun yang dia tinggalkan, membuat Leona tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Entah bagaimana dia juga tidak bisa menangkap aroma orang lain selain aromanya sendiri. Apa orang itu sudah menyamarkan aromanya? Atau apa?

Sial, kepala Leona terasa pening. Apalagi sekarang dia malah sampai ke pikiran _apakah dia sudah menandai mangsanya itu semalam_. Sial, sial, sial! Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau dia tidak menggigit tengkuk mangsanya dan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Baiklah, lupakan saja dulu untuk sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, apalagi dengan kondisi telanjang bulat. Harus segera pergi sebelum ada orang yang dat—hm? Tunggu …

"… gelangku hilang satu."

…

Sudah dua minggu sejak malam aneh itu dan Leona masih belum menemukan siapa orang yang mengambil gelangnya. Sebenarnya ada kemungkinan juga gelang itu lepas dan hilang ketika dia sedang "bertarung" dengan sang mangsa, hanya saja Leona ingin memastikan dulu apakah benar gelang itu hilang secara tidak sengaja, atau malah sengaja.

Untuk yang kali ini dia tidak meminta bantuan siapa pun—termasuk Ruggie, karena menurutnya ini urusan pribadi. Lagipula, mana mungkin dia mau membicarakan soal masalah _ini_ ke orang lain? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Pokoknya dia harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendir—

"Kingscholar." Hah, Crewel ternyata. Apa dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke lab untuk mengajar? "Kau ada di sini … bolos lagi?"

"… Diamlah," balas Leona yang tidak mau melihat si "pecinta" anak anjing itu. "Mau aku bolos atau tidak, itu urusanku kan?"

"Dasar, anak anjing nakal yang tidak bisa diatur." Bola mata Leona berputar, tidak menghiraukan. "Terserahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa kau tahu di mana Hunt?"

Hm? Hunt? "Kenapa kau menanyakan si aneh itu padaku?"

"Kalian satu kelas kan?" Crewel membuang napasnya. "Hari ini aku berencana memintanya untuk membantuku mengurus anak-anak kelas satu, secara dia juga anggota klub sains. Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak bisa menemukannya, dihubungi juga tidak bisa. Apa dia tidak masuk kelas hari ini?"

Mana Leona tahu? Memangnya dia mengurusinya? Memikirkannya saja sudah ogah. "Tanya ke anak kelas yang lain saja, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Tadi aku juga habis dari kelas kalian, tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Sejak pagi tidak masuk katanya, dan tidak ada izin sakit atau semacamnya juga." … Hah? Si pirang itu membolos? "Barangkali kau melihatnya selama berkeliaran? Atau bisa jadi dia mengikutimu bolos?"

"… Tidak." Leona menggeleng. Yakin sekali dari tadi tidak ada yang mengikuti alias … dia terus sendirian.

Mungkin merasa agak frustasi, Crewel mengacak sedikit rambut klimisnya. "Begitu kah … baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk kembali ke kelas."

"Sudah kubilang itu urusanku kan?!" Crewel tidak membalas dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Leona sendirian di lorong. Singa itu mendecakkan lidahnya, _sedikit_ kesal. "Orang-orang itu kenapa sih selalu …."

Omong-omong, berkat "percakapan" singkatnya dengan Crewel barusan, Leona jadi memikirkan si pirang itu entah kenapa.

Dia tidak masuk? Tanpa kabar? Di saat dirinya bukanlah tipe pembolos? Tidak seperti dirinya—tentu saja, Rook terhitung rajin untuk urusan sekolah. Terdengar tidak mungkin—meski mungkin terjadi karena dia juga manusia—dan sulit dipercaya.

Ke mana memangnya orang itu? Sedang apa sampai harus membolos? Memangnya dia tidak menitip pesan ke Vil atau ke siapa pun itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia terlalu sakit sampai tidak sempat izin?

Tunggu sebentar … untuk apa dia memikirkan pemburu gila itu? Hentikan, Leona! Buang semua bentuk sosoknya dari dalam kepalamu!

"Si pencuri gelang masih belum ditemukan," gumamnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

…

Masih. Tidak. Ditemukan.

Haaaahhh … haruskah Leona menyerah saja? Sudah sampai hari H upacara kelulusan dan dia masih belum menemukan keberadaan gelangnya yang hilang itu. Mungkinkah … memang tidak sengaja hilang? Jadi mangsanya memang tidak mencurinya?

_Mungkinkah begitu …?_

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Leona bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke aula. Orang-orang sudah mulai berkumpul yang di mana tidak hanya para murid yang hendak diwisuda, tapi para wali murid juga. Tentu saja, kakaknya juga datang. Lihat di atas sana, dia duduk di kursi yang paling spesial karena dia adalah raja. Beradu pandang dengannya dari lantai dasar aula ini membuat Leona jadi makin kesal. Dia merasa jadi semakin "di bawah".

" _Eee … uhum!"_ Suara si gagak sudah mulai terdengar, berbarengan dengan sosoknya yang juga sudah ada di atas panggung. _"Diharapkan para murid untuk duduk di baris yang sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing."_

Sejak masuk tadi Leona tidak henti-hentinya memasang ekspresi malas. Upacara ini pasti akan berlangsung lama sekali, dan meski tidak berdiri, tetap saja tidur di tanah lapang lebih baik dari ini, begitu yang ada di dalam kepala Leona kira-kira. Tapi apa boleh buat, Leona harus tetap menurutinya mau tidak mau. Setelah acara menyusahkan ini selesai, dia akan langsung—hm? Sebelah kursinya kosong ….

Leona terdiam beberapa saat karena masih bingung harus bagaimana mencerna kursi yang kosong tepat di sebelah kursi dengan namanya tertempel di sana. Begitu mendengar Crowley berdeham yang sudah bisa dipastikan ditujukan padanya, barulah Leona tersadar dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Setelah menyamankan diri, dia melihat lagi ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya ini yang ternyata adalah milik si pemburu gila, Rook Hunt.

_Orang itu tidak datang?_

Mata hijaunya beralih ke orang di sisi lain yang juga sama-sama berada di sebelah kursi milik Rook. "Hei."

Orang itu sedikit melompat di duduknya, mungkin kaget karena tiba-tiba Leona bicara padanya. "… I-iya, Kingscholar-kun?"

"Di mana si aneh ini?"

"Eh?" Sepertinya dia tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Leona-kun.

Leona menghela napasnya, mencoba sabar. "Orang ini," Dia menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya, "dia di mana?"

Mulut orang itu membentuk huruf "o" kecil. "Aku … tidak tahu, sayangnya."

Tidak tahu? "Memangnya sejak tadi dia tidak kelihatan?"

"Tidak." Orang itu menggeleng. "Aku sudah tiba di sini dari satu jam yang lalu dan kursi Hunt-kun selalu kosong."

"…"

Entah kenapa ini mengingatkannya pada hari itu; hari saat dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Crewel yang kemudian dikejutkan dengan Rook yang untuk pertama kalinya membolos. Itu sudah cukup lama terjadi tapi Leona sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat ke sana.

Perasaan yang dia rasakan secara mengejutkan sama. Dia jadi ingin tahu orang itu ke mana, sedang apa, dan kenapa tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya jadi memiliki semua perasaan itu … Leona tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Semua rasa itu … seperti datang begitu saja.

Tidak lagi melanjutkan percakapan yang meninggalkan tanya pada teman sekelasnya yang sekarang hanya berusaha untuk tidak lagi berhadapan dengan sang raja hutan, Leona memilih "fokus" pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik tudung jubahnya agar bisa menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan menunduk dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan aura _jangan diganggu_ yang sangat kuat.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu.

…

Kenapa perjodohan? Konyol sekali dia harus sampai terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Ini sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak dia kembali ke Afterglow Savannah dan langsung disuguhkan dengan ketentuan raja yang ingin menjodohkan pangeran kedua negeri mereka dengan putri dari kerajaan lain, atau minimal bangsawan-bangsawan yang ada.

Leona membuang napasnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Kepalanya pening, ingin rasanya dia mengurung diri saja di kamar.

Atau melanjutkan pencarian gelangnya yang dicuri oleh orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah "mangsanya" yang sempat tertunda setelah upacara kelulusan.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia jadi mempermasalahkan gelang itu lagi. Aku pun begitu sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya Leona masih meragukan kalau gelang itu hilang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada yang mengambil. Apalagi hilangnya gelang itu adalah tepat setelah malam _itu_ terjadi. Rasanya agak mustahil kalau memang tidak sengaja hilang dan dia tidak bisa menemukannya di seantero gedung sekolah.

"… Menyusahkan."

"Leona." Suara kakaknya, Farena, membubarkan isi kepalanya yang sejak tadi berlarian ke sana ke mari tanpa arah. "Untuk besok, calon yang akan datang adalah seorang pangeran omega dari negeri timur. Karena kau sudah menolak empat putri dan dua bangsawan cantik, kali ini aku ingin mencobanya dengan omega. Barangkali kau memang lebih tertarik ke omega."

"Kenapa urusan percintaan seseorang harus diatur-atur sih, hah, _Aniki_?" Farena tidak menjawab, mungkin dia hanya memilih diam karena malas memperdebatkan masalah ini lagi dan lagi. Sayangnya reaksi kakaknya itu tidak membuat Leona menyerah mengutarakan pendapat. "Aku sudah bilang aku belum siap untuk menikah. Lagipula, kau juga sudah jadi raja dan sudah ada Cheka. Apa masih perlu aku menikah?"

Farena masih diam hingga akhirnya dia membuka suara, "… Ini pesan dari ayah kita. Aku hanya berusaha—"

"Kau terlalu patuh padanya. Membuatku muak, kau tahu itu?" Tanpa peduli lagi dengan segala panggilan dari kakaknya, Leona langsung beranjak pergi, hendak meninggalkannya sendiri di perpustakaan. Sayang, ketika baru saja dia menyentuh pintu, pintu keemasan itu langsung tebuka dan nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Leona sontak mundur dan membiarkan sang pelaku pembukaan pintu dengan tidak santai itu memperlihatkan diri.

Panik, orang itu buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf. "Ma-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia! Maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Aah, Pangeran Faisal! Kau datang juga akhirnya."

Farena segera berjalan cepat menghampiri adiknya dan juga orang yang dipanggil _Pangeran_ Faisal tersebut. Senyumnya sangat lebar, gelagatnya juga sangat semangat. "Kupikir kau akan datang besok?"

"A-ah, itu …." Si pangeran itu melirik sedikit Leona yang sangat membuat Leona terkejut karena pipinya yang memerah tipis. Tubuhnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang … aneh, dan dia sama sekali tidak suka sesuatu itu. "Um … ternyata pesawatnya sudah bisa mulai dipakai hari ini, jadi saya langsung saja ke sini dan … m-maaf, saya pikir Yang Mulia Raja Farena sedang sendiri di sini tadi—"

"Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak masalah." Dengan hanya sekali tarikan, Farena sudah berhasil membawa Faisal masuk ke dalam, begitu juga Leona yang tidak sempat kabur akibat nyaris bertubrukan dengan orang yang kalau dia perkirakan mungkin sebesar … Epel? "Justru kebetulan kan? Apalagi ada Leona di sini. Kalian bisa langsung berkenalan."

Hm? _Berkenalan?_ Tunggu sebentar! "Ma-maksudnya berkenalan?"

"Hm?" Farena menarik Faisal mendekat padanya, sebagai isyarat kalau dia sedang "menunjuk" laki-laki manis itu. "Dia ini pangeran omega yang kubilang tadi, Pangeran Faisal, yang jadi calonmu berikutnya."

Ah, sialan ….

"Hmph!" Leona refleks menutup mulut dan hidungnya lalu lari keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana kakaknya terus memanggil namanya, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanya _dia harus cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi_!

…

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu dan perkenalan dengan Pangeran Faisal akhirnya dibatalkan. Farena hanya bisa memijit-mijit pelipisnya, bingung harus bagaimana karena sekarang dia jadi tahu kalau adiknya ini sudah meninggalkan tanda ke omega lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Selama ini dia hanya memperkenalkan para perempuan muda dari berbagai negeri yang di mana mereka juga bukan omega, jadi dia tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Ketika kemarin akhirnya dia mengundang Faisal datang, mereka bertemu, kemudian Leona tahu kalau ternyata Faisal itu omega, seketika adiknya itu mengalami reaksi penolakan. Hampir saja berita itu tersebar ke seluruh negeri kalau Farena tidak segera bertindak. Bagaimanapun kejadian ini harus tetap dirahasiakan sampai dia bisa berbicara dengan Leona dan mendapat penjelasan darinya, barulah nanti dipikirkan solusi harus apa mereka menghadapi ini.

Namun, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, Leona yang tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak hari itu. Dia benar-benar menolak bertemu dengan kakaknya dan hanya terus-terusan mengurung diri. Beberapa kali dia mendapat kabar kalau adiknya itu menolak untuk sarapan, makan siang, bahkan makan malam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kepalanya jadi semakin pening.

"Otou-san."

Kegiatan memijitnya sontak berhenti ketika anaknya memanggil. Sosok kecilnya berjalan pelan menghampirinya dan akhirnya duduk di pangkuan sang ayah yang duduk di singgasana.

Ekor kecil itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. "Otou-san … masih memikirkan Leona Oji-tan?"

Farena memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Begitulah. Oji-tan-mu itu masih tidak mau makan bersama kita, jadi aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Mmm …." Cheka tampak tertunduk beberapa saat, kemudian kepalanya kembali menengadah. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang coba membujuk Oji-tan? Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Oji-tan, jadi kangen, hehe."

Kalau diingat-ingat benar juga. Biasanya Cheka pasti akan selalu menggelendoti paman favoritnya itu. Tetapi karena belakangan Leona selalu disibukkan dengan perjodohan dan segala pelajaran tata tertib akibat dirinya yang sering betindak seenaknya, membuat Cheka jadi tidak ada waktu lagi untuk dihabiskan bersama Leona. Ini patut dicoba karena bisa saja Leona jadi "luluh" karena Cheka sudah turun tangan.

Merasa kalau ide itu tidak buruk, Farena memamerkan senyum yang kali ini bukan lagi paksaan. "Ide bagus. Kalau Cheka, pasti bisa langsung membuat Leona Oji-tan ikut makan malam bersama kita hari ini."

"Oke!" Cheka langsung turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dengan sekali lompatan. Senyumnya yang mirip dengan sang ayah itu terlihat semakin lebar dan cerah. "Aku pergi jemput Oji-tan dulu ya, Otou-san! Aku pasti bisa membawa Oji-tan keluar!"

Akhirnya anak singa yang ceria itu pergi, kembali meninggalkan sang raja sendirian di singgasananya dengan senyum yang masih menempel. Tampaknya Farena sangat yakin kalau kali ini Leona akan berhasil dibawa keluar, hingga …

"OTOU-SAN! OJI-TAN HILANG!"

… semua harapannya dihapuskan dalam sekejap begitu mendengar seruan anaknya barusan.

"… Kapan kau bisa memberiku jeda untuk bernapas, Leona?"

…

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap di dalam dulu sampai perjodohanmu selesai?! Kau boleh kabur-kaburan kalau memang sudah selesai! Untung saja para prajurit bisa langsung menemukanmu! Kalau tidak—"

"Berisik, Aniki." Leona melempar bantalan sofa yang bisa ditangkap Farena dengan tanpa meleset. Bantalan tak berdosa itu dilemparnya lagi ke belakang dan ditangkap Cheka dengan cukup cekatan. "Lagipula untuk apa melanjutkan perjodoan konyol ini? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ini ada pasangan?"

Terdengar ada sedikit bunyi gigi yang saling bergemelutuk. "Kalau begitu di mana dia? Di mana pasanganmu itu?"

"Makanya beri aku waktu untuk mencarinya," Leona membalas dengan nada yang sangat menunjukkan kalau dia tidak senang dengan apa-apa yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu. "Sudah kucari dia dari masih sekolah dulu tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu jug—"

"Dari masih sekolah, katamu?!" Farena berjalan cepat menghampiri Leona dan mencengkeram kedua pundak adiknya itu dengan tangan yang entah kenapa mendingin. Wajahnya juga sudah mulai terlihat pucat. "Ja-jangan bilang … jangan bilang _kalian_ sudah me-melakukan _itu_ saat masih—"

"Ceritanya panjang dan sebenarnya ini semua masih … belum jelas," potong sang pangeran kedua. Dia mengacak surainya sedikit, mungkin merasa pusing dengan semua ini. "… Ini memang masih rancu, tapi satu-satunya petunjuk yang kemungkinan besar mengarah ke 'mangsaku' itu adalah gelangku yang dicurinya."

Farena mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara Cheka, yang memang masih belum paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, hanya bergelayut manja di kaki Leona setelah menaruh kembali bantalan sofa tadi ke tempatnya. "… Gelang?"

Leona mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan kalau hanya ada satu gelang batu melingkar di sana. "Tadinya gelangku ada dua kan? Sekarang hanya satu dan aku masih tidak menemukannya di manapun."

Mata Farena tidak lepas dari tangan Leona yang memang hanya tersisa satu gelang di sana. "… Tapi bisa saja kau memang teledor kan? Mungkin hilang ketika kau masih di asrama atau semacamnya."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu," jawab Leona tenang. Dia sudah menurunkan tangan kirinya. "Bisa saja aku menghilangkannya entah di mana, tapi aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah sampai hari kelulusan kemarin. Hasilnya? Tetap nihil."

Sambil mencoba menyingkirkan Cheka yang mulai membuatnya risi, Leona meneruskan, "Sudah kutanya juga ke banyak orang yang kutemui selama mencari, tapi tetap tidak ada yang lihat. Dan mungkin memang masih ambigu, hanya saja … entah kenapa aku sudah semakin yakin kalau orang yang jadi 'mangsaku' itu yang mengambilnya."

Terjadi diam di antara mereka berdua. Farena tampak memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian mulutnya kembali berucap, "Dari tadi aku sebenarnya bingung dengan maksud 'mangsa' yang kau bilang itu." Matanya bertubrukan dengan milik Leona yang seakan menyala. "… _Kalian_ melakukannya karena kau hilang kendali saat musimmu tiba?"

Cukup lama Farena mendapatkan jawabannya, namun akhirnya adik satu-satunya itu menganggukkan kepala—meski agak ragu. "… Itulah kenapa aku sempat bilang kalau ini masih belum jelas, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa ingat apa-apa saat kejadian. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyendiri dan menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang saat itu—aku tidak bisa mengurung diri di kamar karena kamarku sedang dibersihkan. Aku juga sudah memperkirakan kalau saat … saat _waktunya_ datang, semua orang sudah kembali ke asramanya masing-masing, tapi sepertinya perkiraanku meleset."

Bayangan wajah seorang pemburu yang sering ia sebut "orang aneh" mendadak muncul dalam benaknya. Di dalam bayangannya itu, sang pemburu tampak tersenyum lebar padanya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak bisa dia dengar.

"Intinya," Kedua tangan Leona mengepal di sisi kanan dan kirinya, "aku ingin mencarinya. Dan karena kau juga sudah tahu kalau aku akan menolak setiap omega yang mendekatiku, biarkan aku mencari 'mangsaku' yang hilang ini. Biarkan aku menemukannya, _Aniki_."

Farena dibuat sedikit terkejut setelah Leona selesai dengan ucapannya. Bukan, bukan karena kata-kata Leona yang mungkin dirasa aneh atau semacamnya—karena Farena tidak merasa aneh sama sekali dengan setiap perkataannya. Hanya saja … Farena terkejut karena mata Leona memancarkan "sesuatu" yang tidak biasa. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran kalau adiknya yang sulit diatur ini bisa memiliki "sesuatu itu".

Sebuah senyum diberikan Farena, sayangnya senyum itu bukan senyum tanda kalau kakaknya setuju. "… Aku mengerti, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau berkeliaran sebelum perjodohannya selesai, Leona. Kau masih harus menemui para calonmu yang sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan kita."

" _Denganmu_ ," balas Leona cepat dengan penekanan. "Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya padamu tapi kenapa—"

"Setidaknya," Farena menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "temui mereka dulu. Kalau kau mau tolak semuanya seperti sebelumnya, tolak saja, tidak apa. _Setidaknya_ kita—aku sudah melaksanakan pesan yang ditinggalkan Otou-sama."

Sebenarnya Leona ingin berteriak langsung di depan wajah Farena saking kesalnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagipula, kakaknya ini sudah _berjanji_ ; dia akan dibebaskan begitu perjodohannya selesai. Perjodohannya masih berlangsung sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan ke depan, dan dia harus mencoba untuk berahan selama itu. Baiklah.

"… _It's a deal then_ , tapi jangan diingkari." Mata hijau Leona terlihat nyalang ketika mengatakan itu. "Aku ingin 'mangsaku', bukan orang-orang asing yang pernah dengar nama atau lihat wajahnya saja tidak pernah," katanya mengakhiri.

Lagi, Farena menangkap "sesuatu" itu dan seketika dia tertawa. "Haaah, Leona … kau sangat menyukai 'mangsamu' itu sepertinya ya."

Sontak wajah Leona memanas. Lagi-lagi bayangan pemburu yang tersenyum itu kembali ke pikirannya. "A-a-apa maksudmu?!"

"Tidak, tidak, abaikan saja." Farena menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya yang langsung dibalas dengan tepisan tidak santai dari Leona. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka—sekaligus senang—karena ternyata adikku ini bisa jatuh cinta juga."

Sebelum Leona mengamuk, Farena sudah menghindar lebih dulu dan langsung membawa Cheka dalam gendongannya. Pasangan ayah-anak itu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Leona yang masih menahan panas dan malu. Begitu kakak dan keponakan yang menyebalkan itu pergi, Leona langsung saja menutup pintu kamarnya, tak lupa menguncinya agar mereka tidak iseng untuk kembali lagi.

Leona menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur kemudian meringkuk, berusaha untuk tidur dan melewatkan makan malam—lagi. Tangan kirinya diangkat ke atas, seolah dia hendak menyentuh langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Gelang batu yang sendirian itu menjadi korban tatapan mata hijau Leona.

"…" Dia hanya diam, memperhatikan, namun kemudian dari celah kedua bibirnya dia menggumam, "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, _orang aneh_. Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku."

…

_Nine years after_

Leona pasti akan menemukannya dan _si orang aneh_ itu tidak akan bisa lari lagi dari kejaran Leona, begitu yang dia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri sembilan tahun lalu. Sayangnya … ya, sudah sembilan tahun berlalu, sudah hampir satu dasawarsa berlalu, dan jalan keluar tidak kunjung terlihat. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menemukan dan menangkap pria pirang satu itu, di saat Leona sangat yakin kalau dia ada di dekatnya.

Leona tidak tahu perasaan ini dari mana, tapi dia yakin kalau Rook Hunt tidaklah jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia hanya sulit untuk didapatkan. Hanya itu.

_**Tok tok** _

Hm? Apakah itu pesanannya?

"Makananmu, Leona-san."

Leona tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Masuk," perintahnya pada orang yang yang membawakan makanannya itu.

Orang bertelinga hewan yang sama dengannya itu agak kesusahan karena harus membuka pintu dengan sikunya. Tetapi, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, dia akhirnya bisa masuk dengan makanan yang ada di atas nampan masih dalam keadaan aman tanpa tumpah sedikitpun.

"Untuk yang hari ini tidak ada sayurannya- _ssu_ , spesial karena besok adalah _festivalmu_ ," kata orang itu kemudian menaruh nampan berisi makan malam dan segelas jus jeruk ke sisi kiri meja kerja Leona.

Sang pangeran menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan orang tersebut. "Kenapa malah sehari sebelumnya aku dispesialkan?"

"Besok itu ada banyak menu yang pakai sayuran, jadi untuk hari ini anggap saja sebagai hari terakhirmu untuk bersenang-senang- _ssu_. _Hora_ , keburu dingin nanti _yakiniku_ -nya. Kau juga sudah sangat telat untuk makan malam, nanti Yang Mulia Raja bisa-bisa memarahiku- _ssu_."

Tidak langsung menyentuh makanannya, Leona memilih untuk meneguk jus jeruknya terlebih dahulu. "Jadi?"

Orang itu balik menaikkan alis. "Jadi … apanya- _ssu_?"

" _Istriku_ ," Leona menaruh gelas itu kembali ke atas nampan dengan tangan kirinya, sekalian "memamerkan" gelang yang masih setia melingkarinya, "bagaimana kabarnya, _Ruggie_? Apa dia masih tidak mau datang ke _festivalku_? Untuk yang tahun ini juga?"

Orang yang ternyata Ruggie itu membulatkan matanya. _Pertanyaan ini lagi_ , pikirnya, berusaha mati-matian menahan gemetar dan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar. "… A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud- _ssu_."

Pria singa itu tersenyum miring dibuatnya. "Tidak tahu, eh? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku bisa mencium kebohongan dari setiap perkataanmu itu." Dia menarik nampan makanan itu agar mendekat dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. "Setelah bertahun-tahun … kau terus menolak tawaranku dengan alasan dan gelagat yang terus membuatku curiga, hingga akhirnya kau menerimanya juga yang lagi-lagi, dengan alasan dan gelagat yang terasa sangat 'asin'." Ruggie semakin terlihat tidak nyaman di posisinya sekarang, tetapi kalau dia melarikan diri begitu saja, Leona pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumnya dengan _segala perasaan_.

Senyum miring Leona memudar, begitu dia mengingat sesuatu. "… Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh negeri, tapi dia masih tidak mau memunculkan batang hidungnya. Si pemburu itu … maunya apa?"

Ruggie menelan liurnya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya …! Dia jadi memertanyakan kewarasannya ketika menerima tawaran dari Leona untuk bekerja di istana pada akhirnya.

"… Bisa kau bawa aku ke tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang?" tanya Leona tiba-tiba, dan hyena itu masih menolak menjawab. Baiklah. Leona harus mengalah—lagi—hari ini. "Baik, kau masih menolak menjawab. Baik, baik, aku paham."

Napsu makan sang raja hutan mendadak hilang. Dia dorong nampan itu menjauh dan bangkit dari kursinya, berniat untuk pergi. " _A-ano_ , Leona-san? Makan malamnya?"

"Untukmu saja," Dia membuka pintu ruangannya, menoleh sedikit ke belakang hanya untuk melihat Ruggie sesaat sebagai tanda kalau dia "pamit", "aku sedang tidak berselera. Lagipula, aku masih harus mencari keberadaannya, atau aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur tenang sampai mati."

"…"

Ruggie masih terus terdiam di ruang kerja sang pangeran kedua. Di tengah kesendiriannya itu, dia teringat ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu di mana saat dirinya masih sibuk membantu persiapan festival besok, mendadak mendapat telepon dari anak mantan ketua asramanya yang barusan keluar ruangan itu dan membuatnya terpaksa untuk kembali karena _istri_ Leona sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

Satu embusan napas lelah Ruggie keluarkan. "Kau mungkin berniat untuk tidak membuat Leona-san repot, tapi sepertinya kau justru membuatnya _sangat_ repot, Rook-san …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part of "l'avant". we will move to "l'après" soon.


	3. L'après

Dua ekor singa muda itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, sesekali bersentuhan karena keduanya yang saling memunggungi. Mata mereka sangatlah awas, benar-benar terbuka nyaris tak berkedip. Telinga kucing—singa mereka juga sudah bergerak-gerak, menangkap setiap suara yang ada di sekitar.

"… Apa kau masih belum melihat tanda apapun, Lion-kun?"

Singa yang berambut lebih gelap dan lebih kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih belum, dan aku rasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengambil bendera kita agar bisa memenangkan permainan ini. Kita keluar sekarang ya, Cheka Onii-chan?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Singa yang lebih besar kembali menelusur pandangannya ke segala arah. "… Firasatku kenapa tidak enak sekali?"

" _Well_ …," Satu bulir keringat terlihat mengalir di sisi pipi kanan Lion, "rasanya 'main' dengan Papa memang begini sih, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Lion-kun sudah biasa main ini?!"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Ekspresinya sekarang seolah mengatakan, "Aku anaknya, dari lahir hingga sebesar ini selalu bersamanya, bagaimana mungkin tidak pernah main petak umpet begini?" Bahkan Lion kadang sampai merasa lelah sendiri walau hanya mengingat setiap memorinya dengan sang ayah yang 50 persennya dihabiskan untuk main petak umpet. Sisanya? Campuran antara belajar, mengobrol, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Keduanya masih terus awas membaca situasi, sampai mendadak Cheka merasa tidak sabar lagi. "… Aku akan keluar."

"Eh?" Lion berkedip beberapa kali. "Keluar? Sekarang?" Singa Cheka itu menganggukkan kepalanya, seketika membuat Lion merinding. "… Ja-jangan, Cheka Onii-chan! Kalau beberapa saat lalu, itu masih bisa! Kalau sekarang—"

"Daripada diam terus!?"

Kulit wajah Lion seperti berubah hijau. _Orang ini kenapa tidak dari tadi sajaaa berpikiran begitu, hah?!_ pikirnya, kesal dengan kakak sepupunya yang entah kenapa bisa "unik" begini.

"Aku duluan, Lion-kun!"

"Hah?! Tunggu, Cheka Onii-ch—"

_**Syuuuuu** _

_**Pats!** _

"Whoa—!" Lari Cheka terhenti begitu ada anak panah melayang dan tertancap di tanah di depannya. Bahkan panah itu sendiri sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung sandalnya! "Si-sial!"

"Ayo lari lagi, _Cheka-kun_. Aku di belakangmu."

Seluruh bulu—baik yang halus maupun tidak—di sekujur tubuh Cheka berdiri seketika. Suara yang dalam itu terdengar dari belakangnya dan benar saja, ketika dia mencoba untuk berbalik, orang bertopi dengan busur di tangan kanan dan beberapa anak panah di punggung, terlihat berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Itu si pemburu!

"HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII, PEMBURU YANG DI SANAAAAA!" Cheka tersentak kaget, sementara pemburu itu menoleh ke belakangnya. Ada singa lainnya yang lebih kecil, berdiri di dekat semak-semak yang tadi jadi tempat persembunyian dua singa muda ini, sambil melambai-lambaikan sesuatu yang ternyata sukses membuat si pemburu itu membelalakkan matanya. Yang dilambai-lambaikan singa itu adalah selembar kain berwarna biru yang … mungkinkah itu benderanya?!

Merasa kalau pancingannya sukses, Lion kembali berseru, "Dengar ya, _Rook Hunt_! Kalau aku sampai bisa membawa bendera ini ke _Pohon Penilaian_ kita di sana," Dengan tangan lainnya, Lion menunjuk sebuah pohon yang ukurannya paling besar di antara semua pohon yang ada di pekarangan luas ini, "itu jadi kemenanganku dan Cheka Onii-chan! Kau yakin masih ingin mengejarnya?!" Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban lagi, langsung saja Lion melesat ke arah pohon yang ditunjuknya barusan.

Cheka bisa mendengar pemburu itu—Rook—mendecakkan lidahnya, menatap tajam ke arahnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Lion yang sudah semakin dekat ke pohon. Cheka masih belum tahu harus apa jadi dia hanya menonton dari jarak ini hingga Lion meneriakkan, "MAKAN APELNYA, CHEKA ONII-CHAN!" yang di mana itu adalah isyarat yang berarti, "Ambil benderanya!" yang mereka sepakati sesaat sebelum permainan dimulai.

Barulah Cheka sadar kalau ternyata benderanya masih berkibar santai di tiang bendera yang ada di lapangan utama istana. "… Terus yang dibawa Lion-kun itu apa?! Kenapa aku tidak lihat sebelumnya?!" keluh Cheka sambil berlari ke tiang bendera tersebut dengan harap-harap cemas—semoga pemburu itu tidak berbalik—tunggu!? Sepertinya sudah terlambat! "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kenapa dia malah berbalik mengejarku?! LION-KUUUUUNNN!"

"Sialan!" Lion mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengejar sang pemburu. Sayang sekali, pemburu itu ternyata juga tahu dengan isyaratnya karena … karena itu isyarat yang diajarkan ayahnya alias si pemburu itu sendiri sejak dia masih kecil! "Kenapa bisa aku lupa soal itu?! Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak suka _senjata makan tuan_!"

Rook yang masih mengejar Cheka itu terkekeh kecil. "Sayang sekali, Lion," _hap!_ Si pirang itu berhasil menahan Cheka dengan tubuhnya dan membalikkan badan dengan cepat kemudian dengan mudahnya menangkap Lion dengan hanya satu tangan, "sepertinya kau masih butuh banyak belajar dalam memberi sinyal."

Lion membuang napasnya—menyerah, sedangkan Cheka masih meronta-ronta meminta agar pemburu itu segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya. "… Dari siapa aku menuruni sifat pelupa ini padahal kedua orang tuaku masing-masing punya ingatan yang kuat?"

"Kau hanya butuh membiasakan diri untuk sering-sering mengingat hal-hal yang sepele sekalipun sebenarnya. Ups," Rook akhirnya menyingkir dari atas Cheka yang hampir kehabisan napas, "maafkan aku, Pangeran Cheka. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Cheka masih terus mengatur napasnya, namun kemudian menjawab, "Aku … b-baik … kurasa …."

"Ayo." Lion mengulurkan tangannya—dia juga sudah lepas dari genggaman sang ayah, menawarkan diri untuk membantu kakak sepupunya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Cheka saat menerima uluran tangan Lion. "Bahkan aku sampai dibantu oleh _adikku_ sendiri … sepertinya aku memang belum pantas untuk jadi _kakak_."

"Bicara apa kau, Cheka _Onii-chan_?" sanggah Lion. "Kau tetap _onii-chan_ , apapun yang terjadi."

"… Begitu kah." Cheka tersenyum, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala versi mini dari _oji-tan_ kesayangannya. "Tapi, tetap, aku harus banyak belajar lagi setelah ini."

"Aaaaah …!" Dunia di antara keduanya yang sudah mulai dibangun, terpaksa terusik oleh suara seseorang yang masih berlutut di tempatnya bekas menahan putra dari Yang Mulia Raja. "Betapa indahnya hubungan kalian ini …! Persaudaraan yang harmonis memanglah yang terbaik! Tidak … semua bentuk cinta itu tetaplah yang terbaik! _Marvelous_!"

Cheka mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "… E-eh?"

"Jangan dihiraukan," balas Lion cepat yang kedua pipinya sudah mulai memerah.

"Lion! Cheka!"

Ketiganya berbarengan menengok ke asal suara. Di sana, terlihat singa lainnya namun yang kali ini sudah dewasa, sedang berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Pakaiannya terlihat _stunning_ , menandakan sekali kalau dia memang seorang bangsawan.

Singa itu berhenti ketika jarak di antara mereka tersisa sekitar dua meter. Kepalanya sedikit digerakkan ke belakang sekali, seolah memberi isyarat. "Dayang-dayang kalian mencari, katanya kalian ada pekerjaan rumah."

Seketika wajah Cheka memucat. "Astaga aku hampir lupa!" Cheka segera berlari dan ketika sudah berada di samping singa dewasa itu, dia berucap cepat, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, _Oji-tan_!"

Kening singa yang dipanggil _oji-tan_ itu langsung mengerut. Dia membalikkan badan dan melihat punggung keponakannya yang semakin jauh. " _Oji-san_ , hei! Kenapa masih saja kau panggil aku begitu?!" amuknya, tidak terima dengan panggilan yang terkesan imut itu.

Berbeda dengan Cheka yang secara mengejutkan masih bisa "bersemangat", Lion berjalan agak lambat dan ketika dia sampai di belakang singa dewasa itu, dia berhenti. "Aku sama Cheka Onii-chan kan tidak ada pekerjaan rumah lagi."

"Hah?" Singa dewasa itu kembali membalikkan badan. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan milik Lion yang juga sama-sama hijau, persis seperti miliknya. "Apa maksudmu tidak ada lagi? Dayang kalian tadi—"

"Kemarin malam kami sudah menyelesaikannya, bersama-sama," balas Lion cepat. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, berusaha membuat ekspresi masam. "Otou-san … cuma mengada-ada kan? Biar bisa berduaan sama Papa."

Pipi singa itu memerah tipis, sementara Rook yang masih duduk di tempatnya sudah menahan tawa. Mengetahui kalau pemburu pirang itu menertawainya, tentu sang raja hutan tidak merasa tidak senang. "Hei! Tolong diapakan ini _anakmu_! Jangan malah tertawa!"

" _Anak kita_ , tolonglah." Rook masih terus tertawa kecil ketika dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Lion yang masih setia dengan ekspresi masamnya. "Lion," Pria bertopi itu mengelus lembut pundak anaknya dari belakang, setengah memeluknya, "belajar saja kalau tidak ada tugas lagi, toh sebentar lagi kau ada ujian kan?"

Lion beralih menatap papanya yang justru seperti mendukung _otou-san-_ nya ini. "… Papa juga mau sama Otou-san memangnya?"

Mata Rook sedikit melirik singa dewasa yang masih memperhatikan tingkah keduanya. Dia sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab, " _Well_ … dari kemarin malam dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya terus jadi … ya?"

"…" Oke, waktunya bagi Lion untuk mundur, sepertinya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi papanya kecupan ringan di pipi. "Jangan terlalu lama sama Otou-san, nanti Uncle Vil marah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Lion langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menghindari segala kata-kata amarah yang pasti akan langsung keluar dari mulut otou-san-nya.

"Keh! Ternyata dia masih saja belum percaya padaku."

"Maafkan dia ya?" Rook meraih tangan sang singa dan memberinya genggaman erat. "Aku yakin dia senang bisa memilikimu sebagai _ayahnya_ , hanya saja dia masih butuh waktu untuk terbiasa."

Sang singa membalas genggaman itu dan mengangkatnya, memberi punggung tangan sang pemburu kecupan manis. "Kalau kau sendiri? Masih butuh waktu?"

Awalnya Rook terpana sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona tipis. "… Sembilan tahun sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku sepertinya. Aku tidak butuh waktu lagi."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, tubuh pemburu itu langsung diangkat ke dalam gendongan dengan mudahnya. Topi bulunya dibiarkan terjatuh, tidak ada niatan untuk diambil kembali.

"Masih siang, tapi _mau_?" Suara rendah singa itu terdengar menggoda, membuat rona di pipi Rook semakin parah.

Agak malu-malu, Rook membalas dengan bisikan, "… Sekali saja."

"Hm?" Jarak di antara mereka dipersempit dengan sengaja oleh singa itu. Sebuah senyum miring sudah terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku tidak dengar, suaramu kecil sekali. Coba ulangi?"

Gemas, Rook menolak untuk menjawab dan menggantinya dengan gigitan kecil di hidung sang raja hutan. Mendapat gigitan manis itu justru membuat darah predatornya jadi bangkit. "Hoo …? Apakah itu kode kalau mainnya kali ini ingin banyak adegan gigitnya?"

"… H-hah?" Tentu saja Rook terkejut karena bukan itu maksud gigitannya. "A-ap—aku cuma—"

"Percuma, terlambat."

"Whoa!" Pelukan Rook di leher singa itu menguat ketika dia dibawanya lari dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. "Tu-tunggu! Leona-kun?! Tunggu dulu! Wah! Terlalu cepat!"

"Bukannya kau memang suka yang cepat-cepat?" balas singa yang ternyata Leona itu dengan nada jahil. "Nanti akan ada yang lebih cepat dari ini, tenang saja."

Wajah Rook jadi semakin panas dan warna merahnya sudah benar-benar di luar kendali. "Bukan itu, ya ampun! Berhenti berlari! Kau dengar aku?! YANG MULIA?!"

…

"… Habis ini kau harus puasa, Leona-kun."

Leona yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut. Dia yang sejak tadi memainkan ponselnya seketika beranjak dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke Rook yang masih tengkurap, tubuhnya masih sangat sakit. "Pu-puasa …? Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau sungguhan marah?"

"Ya." Sang pangeran kedua tersentak ketika mendengar jawaban cepat dan ketus itu, ditambah dengan tatapan penuh rasa tidak suka dari orang terkasihnya ini. "Puasa sampai aku merasa baikan lagi—lahir dan batin."

"Tu-tunggu—"

Rook memiringkan tubuhnya, menurunkan selimut sampai ke perut, kemudian mengelus perut rata itu dengan perlahan. "Kasihan _dedek_ yang ada di dalamnya, kebanyakan dikasih 'makan'."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?" Rook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…!?" Kemudian mata Leona membelalak seketika. "Heh?! _De—_ haaah?!"

Si pirang terkekeh melihat reaksi tidak biasa dari Leona yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Andai aku sedang memegang ponselku, sudah kufoto mukamu yang lucu itu."

"Sebentar, sebentar!" Leona ikut mengelus perut yang memang masih rata itu, jadi percuma saja dia tidak akan—atau belum—merasakan pergerakan apapun dari sana. "Ini … sungguhan?"

Satu anggukan yakin Rook berikan. "Aku dan Lion sudah jadi bagian dari Kingscholar hampir dua bulan ini kan? Ya … usia kandungannya sekitar segitu, atau tepatnya satu bulan lebih?"

Leona masih sulit untuk percaya. Serius? Berarti yang saat Rook _heat_ itu … _tembakannya tepat sasaran_?! D-dan … ya … kalau Leona coba ingat-ingat lagi, _heat_ Rook sepertinya tidak datang lagi sejak hari itu, karena laki-laki ini tidak pernah meminta "bantuannya" atau kedapatan mengonsumsi obat.

Ya ampun … entah rasa bahagia apa ini—hm? Tapi, tunggu …

"… bukankah kau tadi main petak umpet dengan Lion dan Cheka?" Karena Rook tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan Leona, jadi dia hanya mengangguk polos. "Padahal kau tahu kalau kau sedang hamil? _Sedang hamil_ dan malah main petak umpet? Lari sana lari sini, lompat sana lompat sini?"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Posisi miringnya dipaksa diubah karena sekarang dia jadi terlentang, dengan Leona di atasnya, masih dengan ekspresi tidak senang. "Tadi itu aku memang sedang kondisi prima, oke? Toh kata dokternya aku masih tidak apa-apa kalau mau main petak umpet, berburu sekalipun. Jadi—"

"Tidak ada lagi petak umpet mulai besok."

Rook terdiam. "… Eh?"

"Kau juga harus puasa main yang aneh-anehnya," kata Leona lagi. "Kalau aku puasa, kau juga harus puasa." Apakah ini yang dinamakan balas dendam?!

Belum sempat Rook membalas, Leona sudah menjatuhkan diri ke sisinya kiri Rook—tidak jadi ke atasnya karena sekarang dia sudah tahu kalau Rook sedang mengandung. Meski Leona tidak lagi memerangkapnya, tangannya tidaklah demikian. Pinggangnya sudah dipeluk erat, enggan dilepaskan.

"… Kau bisa membuatku sakit kepala kalau seenaknya seperti itu terus, Rook," Leona berbicara sambil kepalanya bersembunyi di perpotongan leher Rook. Napas yang dihirup kuat oleh singa itu terasa sangat jelas oleh Rook. Apakah dia sedang mencoba "mencari" aroma sang pemburu? "Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih hati-hati ya? Aku akan terus memantaumu juga."

Rook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tertawa pelan. "Tipe protektif kah?" Tangannya mengelus surai coklat gelap itu penuh rasa cinta, sesekali hidungnya juga ikut "mencari" aroma singa jantannya ini di antara helaian surai yang tidak disangka memiliki wangi menthol. "Manisnya …."

"Jangan sebut aku begitu," keluh Leona, masih di posisi awal. Bedanya, sekarang satu tangannya sudah menangkup bokong telanjang Rook dengan jahil, yang tentu saja langsung mendapat penolakan dari si empunya berupa beberapa sentilan kecil. Sayangnya Leona tidak berniat melepaskan tangkupannya yang pada akhirnya membuat Rook hanya bisa membuang napas pasrah.

"… Terima kasih." Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Leona, mengakibatkan Rook membuat ekspresi tidak percaya. "Terima kasih … kau sudah mau percaya padaku, pada akhirnya. Aku … aku tidak tahu lagi akan jadi seperti apa kalau seandainya kau masih terus melarikan diri dariku, apalagi kalau sampai _jadi_ dengan Vil."

Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, Rook hanya memeluk sang singa jantang erat. Kepalanya dipindahkan ke dadanya agar dia bisa lebih mudah untuk mengelusnya. Beberapa kecupan lembut tidak lupa Rook tinggalkan di puncak kepala Leona, kemudian merembet ke keningnya.

Setelah kecupan yang kesekian kali, akhirnya Rook berhenti. Bibirnya masih dibiarkan menempel di kening Leona ketika berkata, "… _Je serai à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_."

.

.

.

_**End** _


	4. bonus part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenernya aku lupa sama satu hal penting yang sering-sering disebut tapi malah nggak disebut pas di part terakhir kemarin itu. Dan karena kepentokan sama kuliah juga dan mood-ku yang sempet terjun bebas, jadi baru bisa sekarang, hehe.

_Bonus_

…

"Omong-omong, gelangku masih ada padamu kan?"

_**Drop** _

Leona memperhatikan _lip balm_ yang menggelinding ke kakinya. Dia memungut benda silinder itu dan mengembalikannya ke tangan Rook yang mana pria pirang itu sekarang sedang menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah parah.

Kedua sudut bibir Leona naik dan membentuk sebuah senyum miring. "Kaget ya? Karena aku tiba-tiba bisa tahu."

"… Tidak." _Lip balm-_ nya yang tadi sempat jatuh dari genggaman dan sudah dikembalikan oleh Leona, dia masukkan lagi ke dalam kotak khusus riasannya. Masih menolak melihat pasangannya, Rook berucap, "Sebenarnya … aku sudah menduga kalau kau mungkin saja sudah tahu soal gelang itu dan … dan aku hanya lupa mengembalikannya padamu."

Si pirang itu membuka laci meja riasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang batu yang persis dengan yang dipakai Leona di tangan kanannya sekarang. Tangan Leona diambilnya dan ditaruhlah gelang itu di atas telapak tangan lebar sang singa. "… S-sekarang sudah kukembalikan."

Leona terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya tidak kunjung lepas dari gelang yang ada di telapak tangannya, kemudian tawanya lepas. "Ya ampun, kenapa malah dikembalikan?"

"… E-eh?"

"Kemarikan," dia meminta tangan kanan Rook—yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Tidak perlu lagi berpanjang lebar, Leona langsung memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan yang secara mengejutkan lebih kecil darinya itu. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengelus bagian urat nadi Rook yang getarannya sangat bisa Leona rasakan. "… Mungkin kita sudah memakai cincin kawin sebagai tanda hubungan kita yang sudah resmi, tapi, entah kenapa, buatku gelang ini justru lebih ada _rasanya_."

Kini Rook sudah berani melihat Leona, meski masih agak ragu. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika mempertanyakan maksud ucapan singa jantannya barusan, "Rasa … apa maksudmu?"

Leona tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup sesaat bibir Rook yang membuat pria itu refleks sedikt memundurkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," dia membalas."

"… Hah?" Rook menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Kalau tidak tahu ya tidak tahu," jawab Leona cepat. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, mungkin tidak senang karena Rook malah menuntut jawaban yang jelas. "Mungkin karena gelang ini … seakan jadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta kita? Entahlah."

Oh … itukah maksudnya? Rook jadi tertawa kecil dibuatnya. "Benar-benar … _Roi de Leon_ , kau ini sebenarnya memang orang yang romantis atau bagaimana?"

"K-kenapa jadi bahas itu?" Sekarang giliran Leona yang wajahnya terbakar rasa malu. Dia terlihat diam beberapa saat, mungkin memikirkan pertanyaan rasa pernyataan Rook tadi, kemudian membuang pandangannya yang berarti dia _sedikit_ setuju dengan itu. "… I-intinya, aku tidak mau menerima gelang itu lagi. Dia sudah jadi milikmu, bahkan sejak pertama kali kau mengambilnya."

Rook tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya, jadi langsung saja dia mengecupi setiap bagian wajah Leona—dimulai dari kening, terus turun hingga ke dagunya. Mata hijau mereka dibiarkan saling bertemu saat Rook berujar, "Um, terima kasih ya? Akan aku jaga gelang ini sekali lagi, untukmu, _cintaku_."

Tidak peduli lagi dengna rasa malu yang masih tersisa sedikit, Leona segera melahap bibir tipis yang manis itu. Tangannya menangkap pinggang sang pemburu, memeluknya, membawanya mendekat. Ciuman mereka seperti tidak akan berhenti kalau tidak …

"OTOU-SAN! UNCLE FARENA MENCARIMU!"

… Lion mengacaukannya. Singa kecil itu menunggu di luar kamar orang tuanya—tentu saja—sambil melipat tangan di dada. Gayanya sudah seperti orang dewasa yang suka marah-marah.

Sayang sekali, teriakannya tadi yang padahal sudah sangat besar ternyata tidak membuat batang hidung _ayahnya_ terlihat. Sekali lagi Lion menarik napasnya kemudian berteriak, "OTOU-SAAA—"

"Iya, iya! Ya ampun, berisik sekali." Oh, akhirnya keluar juga. Pakaiannya memang masih belum rapi, tapi setidaknya versi dewasa dirinya itu sudah berhasil dibawa keluar.

Masih dengan tangan yang dilipat, Lion mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lagaknya sudah benar-benar seperti orang dewasa. "Bagus, akhirnya Otou-san mau keluar juga. Uncle Farena sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya, butuh bicara dengan Otou-san."

"…" Leona beradu pandang dengan versi kecilnya yang entah kenapa menyebalkan ini. "Kau ingat, Lion? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Lion hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali, membuat Leona membuang napas lelah. "Kau terlihat sangat lemah dan cengeng. Saat itu aku sempat berpikir kalau kau itu tipe anak yang, yaaa, setidaknya _sedikit_ lebih 'menyenangkan' ketimbang Cheka. Ternyata sama saja, bahkan sepertinya lebih buruk."

"A-apa?!" Kaki kecil itu sudah terlihat ingin memberikan tendangan ke kaki ayahnya yang lebih besar, namun sayang tidak kena karena Leona sudah melompat dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan anaknya yang sudah _manyun_.

"Titip _Mamamu_ ya? Kalau dia butuh apa-apa, turuti saja."

"… Apa-apaan itu?"

"Lion?" Kali ini giliran _ibunya_ yang keluar dari kamar. Kondisinya jauh terlihat lebih rapi ketimbang Leona yang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi sosoknya di lorong. "Otou-san-mu sudah pergi?"

Lion mengangguk. "Iya, baru saja, Pa," jawabnya, dibalas dengan beberapa anggukan dari Rook. "Mm … tadi Otou-san sempat bilang kalau Papa butuh apa-apa, aku harus turuti. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh?" Rook masih tidak sadar kalau Leona memaksudkan ke sesuatu yang ada di dalam perutnya, namun detik berikutnya dia langsung paham dan tertawa kecil karenanya. "Dasar, Leona-kun … _maa_ , ada benarnya sih, tapi kau tidak perlu mengabulkan setiap permintaanku, Lion."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku minta sama Ruggie-kun saja. Sebentar lagi dia juga pasti akan datang, mengingat sebentar lagi jam kerjanya." Rook mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Lion untuk menyambutnya dalam gandengan. "Tapi sepertinya aku ada permintaan yang ingin dikabulkan oleh Lion, bukan oleh orang lain—termasuk Ruggie-kun."

Lion menerima tangan papanya itu dengan rasa bingung. "… Permintaan apa?"

"Cuma temani aku jalan-jalan santai," balas Rook, tidak lupa dengan senyum cerah andalannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak _kencan_ dengan Lion."

Singa muda itu sebenarnya masih tidak terlalu paham maksud dari perkataan papanya yang unik ini, tapi dia tetap membalas tawa kecil papanya tadi dengan ucapan riang, "Um! Kita akan _kencan_ dan melupakan Otou-san yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Hanya selama kencan ya? Jangan keterusan," balas Rook lagi, masih dengan senyuman.


End file.
